Endulzando un chocolate
by UroborosQueen
Summary: Akane había decidido enfrentarse a la cocina y preparar un chocolate para Ranma, pero... ¿cómo podría conseguir hacerlo sin que supiera horrible? ¿Cómo debía meter todos sus momentos agradables con él en ese pastel? ¿Y Ranma? ¿Aceptaría otro chocolate?


**Título: Endulzando un chocolate**

**Pairing: Ranma x Akane**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ no me pertenece, todos sus derechos son para Rumiko-sama**

_Con un día de retraso, un pequeño regalito sobre esta pareja~_

No recordaba con claridad como se había metido en ese problema, sino actuara sin pensar quizá ahora estaría viendo la televisión despreocupadamente, o estaría ayudando a Kasumi con la ropa no estaría mirando ese maldito libro de recetas de San Valentín.

- **Ni siquiera puedo hacer que se coma mi cena, como para conseguir competir con los dulces de Shampoo y Ukyo… - **susurró con frustración tirando el libro al suelo. –**No me tenía que haber metido en esto… si a mí Ranma no me importa… **

A veces deseaba cuestionarse sus propias palabras, era cierto que el primer día que le conoció y se lo presentaran como su prometido no había sido una buena idea, pero conforme pasaban los días y le iba conociendo se había acostumbrado a su presencia, a sus burlas, a sus preocupaciones, ya era de lo más normal por eso, debía agradecerle todos esos momentos ¿no? Enterró la cabeza en la mesa de la cocina intentando mentalizarse con esas palabras…

_- __**Pues pienso prepararle a Ranma un chocolate tan delicioso que no podrá resistir la tentación de salir conmigo**__ – dijo Shampoo muy orgullosa de sí misma, como era costumbre de esa amazona se había presentado en el instituto como Pedro por su casa y la estaba retando como solía hacer siempre. _

_-__** ¿Estás mal de la cabeza, Shampoo? – **__Cuestionó la castaña mirándola con cierta sorna – __**Ranma ha crecido con mis pasteles y por eso mi pastel de hoy le encantara y me cuidará para siempre como una vez me prometió.**__ – Estaba ilusionada con sus propias palabras mientras por el rabillo del ojo miraba a su rival._

_-__** Tú sí que estás loca, ¿Quieres apostar? **_

_**- ¡Cuando quieras! – **__caminó un paso adelante quedando cara a cara con la amazona, ambas parecían orgullosas de sí mismas, ninguna creía en la derrota se podría ver claramente en la determinación de cada una._

_-__**¿Y no podríais pelearos en otro sitio? – **__suspiró Akane con frustración._

_- __**¿Acaso estás celosa porque sabes que vas a perder? – **__la pelimorada se puso delante de su pupitre apoyando sus codos en la mesa y sus manos en sus mejillas conforme miraba a esa chica con cierta curiosidad._

_-__** Que tontería, yo no necesito competir con vosotras para saber que Ranma estará conmigo en San Valentín.**_

_**- Eso no significa que se coma tu chocolate, recuerda que eres pésima en la cocina – **__sonrió abiertamente Shampoo._

_**- ¡Te tragarás esas palabras! Esta tarde en mi casa él decidirá.**_

_**- Me parece bien, prepárate para perder – **__estaba tan confiada en sí misma que la propia determinación de la chica comenzaba a decaer poco a poco._

Alzó la vista hacia el reloj de la cocina, eran las cinco de la tarde, en dos horas estarían aquellas dos chicas ofreciéndole sus deliciosos chocolates a su prometido, ¿Ella que le iba a ofrecer? Algo horrible de eso estaba segura.

- **Quizá tenga suerte y salga bien, después de todo es en agradecimiento – **susurró convenciéndose a sí misma. Se levantó de la silla confiada y se acercó a la cocina, era ahora o nunca, se pondría a hacer el chocolate con su mayor esfuerzo.

Los estruendos se escuchaban desde fuera de la cocina, los gritos de Akane parecían como si estuviese en medio de una ardua batalla, las ollas cayendo al suelo, la subida del fuego y el olor a quemado estaban pudiendo con ella poco a poco, pero no se iba a rendir.

- **¿Se puede saber que está haciendo? – **cuestionó Ranma desde el salón, el sonido de las maniobras de la menor de los Tendo era mucho más audible que el concierto que estaba viendo en la televisión y era un poco frustrante.

- **Un chocolate para San Valentín – **sonrió dulcemente Kasumi.

**- Seguramente sea para ti, así que deberías estar orgulloso – **la mediana de los Tendo lo miró de reojo al comprender el erizamiento de su cabello en menos de dos segundos.

- **No necesito ningún chocolate de Akane, no quiero morir aún.**

Tuvo que tragarse sus propias palabras cuando la chica salió de la cocina expresamente para pegarle una cazuela que tenía en la mano, parecía estar muy nerviosa pero no por ello le iba a perdonar una a su compañero, de eso estaba segura.

-** ¿Ni siquiera hoy dejarás de ser una bruta? –** susurró sobándose la mejilla.

**- ¿Y tú, no podrías dejar de llamarme bruta?**

**- No necesito que me hagas ningún chocolate – **contraatacó él llevándose las manos detrás de la nuca, no estaba tratando de resultar gracioso, ni siquiera bromista, pero sus palabras no fueron demasiado agradables para ella, por lo que optó por mandarlo a volar mientras se encerraba nuevamente en la cocina.

**- Esta vez te has pasado. – **mordió una galleta Nabiki mientras le miraba con algo de fiereza.

- **Cállate Nabiki…**

**- ¿Acaso no sabes lo importante que es San Valentín para una chica, Ranma? – **cuestionó la mayor de los Tendo – **Suele ser para demostrar los sentimientos hacia una persona muy importante por eso se suele poner mucho empeño en hacer un chocolate.**

El moreno dedicó una mirada comprensiva a Kasumi mientras dirigía una mirada hacia la puerta de la cocina, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que le había dicho cuanto le importaba? Por más que lo pensara nunca recordaba un momento exacto aparte de todos los insultos que le dedicaba.

Por parte de Akane era el tercer chocolate que intentaba hacer, pero resultaba incomible. Ni siquiera tenía idea de porqué competía con Shampoo ni Ukyo si después de todo ella no conseguiría hacer un chocolate que ablandara el corazón de Ranma. Cuando ambas chicas llegaron para ofrecer sus dulces al chico de la trenza, Akane no se había dignado a salir de la cocina ni siquiera a encararlas.

- **Mi querido Ranma, acepta mi chocolate como símbolo de mi amor – **sonrió Shampoo.

- **No Ran-chan, acepta mi pastel en forma de corazón como símbolo de nuestra promesa – **se acercó Ukyo un paso más a él, haciendo que la amazona optara por copiar su paso, así sucesivamente hasta que el chico puso su mano tanto en el hombro de la pelimorada como en el de la castaña.

**- No os lo toméis a mal pero no voy a aceptar ninguno de vuestros chocolates.**

**- ¿¡Por qué? ¡Si ni siquiera lo has probado! – **cuestionó Ukyo con cierto asombro, conocía a su amigo de toda la vida, sabía que jamás solía rechazar sus pasteles ¿Por qué ahora iba a comenzar a hacerlo?

- **Porque estoy esperando otro chocolate, lo siento**

**- ¡No es justo, ni siquiera podrás comerte su chocolate, te pondrás enfermo del estómago! – **gritó Shampoo con gran frustración, nunca había soportado dejarse ganar pero especialmente por Akane hacía que la rabia le invadiera.

**- Correré el riesgo – **sonrió él dándole la espalda a ambas chicas, ¿En qué momento había decidido actuar tan temerario con ellas? Ah, sí lo sabía, desde el momento en que había descubierto que jamás había apreciado ninguna de las cosas que había hecho la peliazul por él. Con cada uno de esos momentos y con un simple "gracias" Akane sería capaz de endulzar incluso el chocolate más incomible. Sin pensarlo demasiado abrió la puerta de la cocina, como imaginaba estaba todo patas arriba, gotas de chocolate caían por la pared, miles de recipientes se encontraban en el fregadero, el horno estaba abierto ¿Y ella? Se encontraba en el suelo abrazándose las rodillas.

-** ¿Qué haces ahí, tonta? –** se arrodilló a su lado

- **Soy una inútil… estoy segura que los dulces de Ukyo y Shampoo te alegraron mucho, que suerte tienes de tener unas novias tan útiles – **conforme lo decía su voz se quebraba, hasta que llegó el momento en que no se oía.

-** Supongo que deberían de estar muy buenos, las dos cocinan de maravilla.**

**- ¿Supones? – **dijo alzando la cabeza sin comprender las palabras del chico.

- **Bueno… ya que eres mi prometida y no estoy orgulloso de ello suponía que sólo debía aceptar el tuyo así que he rechazado los suyos – **desvió la mirada centrándose en la puerta de la cocina como si hubiese algo interesante, al pensar en sus propias palabras se rascó el cabello nerviosamente.

Los ojos de Akane se abrieron desmesuradamente, no podía comprender como aquel insensible que tenía por "novio" estaba tan comprensivo, ¿Sería la fecha? Era posible, pero debía aprovechar cada momento que le ofrecía para poder en otra ocasión endulzar más sus comidas, después de todo el secreto estaba en recordar a esa persona conforme cocinabas, pensar en cada momento junto a ella, en cada sonrisa y cada palabra que te dedicó. Ese era el secreto para ser una maravillosa cocinera.

**- Ranma –** le llamó haciendo que él la mirara y se sorprendiera al ver como metía en su boca un pequeño trocito esférico de chocolate, no sabía cómo actuar. Lo mordió cuidadosamente como si se tratase de una bomba que tenía en la boca, la cual explotó y saboreó hasta que desapareció de su boca.

**- ¿Lo hiciste tú? – **susurró él, poniéndole la mano en la frente – **Debes estar enferma porque estaba delicioso.**

**- ¿Enserio? Fue el único trocito que pude salvar de todo lo que hice – **sonrió ella de forma tan encantadora que no pudo evitar suspirar y corresponder su sonrisa aprovechando ese momento como si fuera uno de los últimos.

-** Por fin podrás ser una esposa en condiciones.**

**- Cuando estemos casados y tengas hambre no pienso cocinarte eres mayor y medio chica para hacerte de comer – **comentó de forma burlona al verle levantarse y sujetar su mano la cual le estaba alzando para que la sujetara.

-** Lo tendré en cuenta – **dijo dándole la espalda pero antes de retirarse fuera de la cocina se detuvo – **Por cierto Akane… Feliz San Valentín**

**- Feliz San Valentín, Ranma – **susurró ella mirando hacia él, hasta que desapareció de su vista, suspiró aliviada pero a la vez agradeció aquel momento. Cuando volvió a la realidad vio todo lo que debía arreglar antes de que su hermana mayor de levantar para hacer la cena.

El chico de la trenza la miró desde la puerta de la cocina, la verdad conforme más conocía a Akane más ansiaba conocerla y protegerla, después de todo ella no era una persona que necesitase ser rescatada, si no que si algún día a él le sucediera algo sabía muy bien que ella sería su heroína. Se tocó el estómago adolorido, sí , le había mentido pero era cierto que el amargo sabor que tenía el chocolate no era tan malo como normalmente, quizá había conseguido el secreto de endulzar la comida como lo hizo con ese chocolate…

**Fin:**


End file.
